gore_starfandomcom-20200215-history
Sturmjäger Corps
"Every Virgin Soil, All Hunting Grounds." -Official Motto of the Democratic Imperial Sturmjäger Corps (DISC) “The Game, Dead in our Sights” -Original Motto of the old Democratic Imperial Storm Hunter Corps (DISHC), before its evolution. Sturmjäger Corps '''is the most notorious independent military and police branch of the Democratic Imperial Army of Sirzia, known for its well-known reputation in committing atrocious and gruesome activities on immoral dissidents of society and enemies of the Democratic Empire. The countless methods of torture, rape, and murder enforced upon their victims is so beyond terrifying, many citizens and military personals would call the Sturmjäger Corps an Army of Female Serial Killers and Rapists', due to 85% of them are women while only 15% are men. They are also nicknamed '''Devils of Democracy'. Originally, the Sturmjager Corps was called Storm Hunter Corps '''until further "evolutions" convinced its generals that the military branch now has "a mind of its own" since the Bohemial War. But because of the recent change, most people would still refer to the Corps to its original name. Sturmjagers were often referred as '''Hunters. Their reputation of infamy would escalate into legendary, as a Sturmjägers regiment, known as the Twilight Exterminators under the infamous Supreme Cleansing General Romella Verrücktan Hess-Frommler, are directly responsible for the near extermination of vampires throughout countless galaxies, dimensions, and universes Despite being viewed by the Sirzian public as nothing more than gore-craving harpies that must be avoided at all cost (which people desperately obey the laws to avoid interrogation, rape, and murder), the established reputation of the '''Sturmjägers '''unfortunalty overshadowed many productive roles and accomplishments that supported other military branches and the society of Sirzia itself. During military conflicts, and their earliest years, the '''Sturmjägers '''serve as reconnaissance and snipers for the ground units of the Sirzian military. They usually accompanied and support the Storm Marauder Corps since the beginning when both military branches were in their infant stage. Ever since then, despite that they cannot live without each other, The Sturmjägers specialize in sniping, assassination, scouting, survival, reconnaissance, spying, infiltration, sabotage, law enforcing, police investigation, extreme interrogation, and various creative ways of rape, torture and execution. History Recruiting 85% women and 15% are in the Sturmjager Corps.Many recruits started out as children or teenagers. Few are adults. Most of the female members once served their time from juvenile institutions. Others were traumatized victims numbed by child abuses, human trafficking, and other horrific crimes committed by the worst criminals throughout the galaxy. They were also unwanted infants from families suffering poverty, or simply do not want a child. Especially if she is a female from backward planets that have yet see women more than breeding tools. Some came from schools with unsettling behavior that might threaten their peers. However, while recruiting can be forced conscription and adoption, even going so far in kidnapping or blackmail, volunteering is not uncommon; especially when recruits came from horrific backgrounds in which they desired to escape from with their own free will. Usually, recruits join without any choice. But it's not uncommon if many wanted to be the Sturmjagers simply for the thrill of it as there is little to no restraint on what they would do to victims when ordered, something that normal-minded society greatly rejects. Women can join the Sturmjager Corps regardless of their "physical, mental, and intellectual weaknesses," as they will grew more stronger and cunning after years of intense training and surgical implants. Men are considered the muscles of the Corps, as only those with potential strength can become the heavy troopers among the Sturmjager ranks. Bonus points if they are also intellectual-minded like their female peers. However, the Corps does not trust men for their "animal instincts," as all of them have bomb implants in their brain in case they are completely traitorous on their female comrades. There is no leaving from the Sturmjager Academy. Those who joined swore on oath that they will hunt forever to their last breath. Anyone to weak to go on during training will be surgical implanted to keep up to their peers. While Veteran Sturmjagers were often recruiters hunting any potential fresh meat to increase the ranks of the Corps, Storm Marauders sometimes take the recruiting role for pay or the fun of it. All of them are expected in manipulating youngsters, including those with vulnerable minds, into joining the Sturmjager Corps in the name of Democracy. especially when recruiters manipulate potential rookies to join the Corps. For example, a Hindirian girl was offered a chance by a recruiter to volunteer at a local Recruits are indoctrinated, surgically if necessary, to serve the Democratic Empire of Sirzia, and are brutally trained to deal with the complexity of military and police detective roles, such as the benefits of teamwork, manipulation, working alone, identifying disguised terrorists and dangerous criminals, cooperating with regular and special infantry, adapting and surviving any environments, and controlling their impulses when investigating and socializing with suspects. Recruits that are adopted by the Storm Hunter Corps would taste the Devil’s blood the moment they go through the first day of training from Hell. No ordinary parents would want their child going through it. But Sirzia demands her own children to get used to Hell given by the Storm Hunter Academy, as this life is better than anything else too unsafe and comfortable. These youngsters will grow up indifferent to any pain. If a weakling cannot go through training, then he or she will be surgically enhanced to keep up, as there is no leaving from the academy. While these young ones did experience happiness, such as being involved in charity events, the extensive hellish training overshadowed almost all of their positive emotions. Worse, they might not remember how to be happy or are long gone to sociopathy. Happy Hunt The Storm Hunter Academy’s most notorious requirement for all recruits, in order to pass the final test of the long agonizing thirty-seven weeks of military and police training for advancement, is to participate in a hunt on “undesirables” that threaten society in any dangerous environments. These unclean inferiors are captured by veteran Storm Hunters, who work as secret police, and thrown to any hazardous habitats of various planets. The “undesirables” would be at the mercy of either Storm Hunter recruits or nature. The final military test for the trainees is called “Happy Hunt.” Storm Hunter trainees are often divided in four-man squads or a platoon to hunt a few or large numbers of preys running for their lives. The rookies must work together and use their past knowledge from military training to do whatever it takes to kill all the “undesirables” of society, such as setting hidden booby traps, ambushes or sniping from afar. Storm Hunters would even use speeder bikes to intimidate the preys and ran them over. The trainees are also allowed to rape, torture, skin, eat, and decapitate their targets alive as long other preys are eliminated or not around. Though, it is a rare occasion if these methods are performed in order, as the hunters tend to focus on quick brutal kills over time-consuming painful deaths brought upon the unfortunate target. Small surveillance cameras are attached within the visors of the hunters’ helmets, so that the superiors who are watching from home base would find any signs of trouble. A Storm Hunter would possibly be rescued by a squad of Storm Marines if his or her comrades are not nearby. Team Killing is highly unacceptable and is an automatic failure of the final test. Perpetrator must be captured and sent to re-education chamber for two years. If there is no redemption, the crime is very serious, or the perpetrator is too cunning from capture, he or she must be executed immediately. The Storm Hunter recruits are trained to stay vigilant and never let their guard down, even at a slightest moment. They’re disciplined enough to never ever underestimate any kinds of targets, as some are just as lethal and cunning. Otherwise, all the hell they been through will pay off. The types of “undesirables” that are destined to be the hunted are listed here: # Furries (people who have a sexual fetish wearing animal costumes) # Rapists # Serial killers # Human Traffickers # People who commit Animal Cruelty # Zoophiles (people who have sexual interest in animals) # People who commit Bestiality # Pedophiles # Bronies (men who love girlish toy ponies) <<<<<